Eclairer
by Aim 1.0
Summary: She needs someone to take her away from darkness. [Gaara/Sunako Cross-over One-shot]


################

**Eclairer**

by CJDM of Z-4R

################

**Éclairer**

Part I

There was a girl named Nakahara Sunako. She's young, has dark long straight black hair, she's beautiful but did not believe herself. She's sad and afraid, she lost her one and only love, Takano Kyohei two years ago.

Flashback of Nakahara Sunako. August 27, 2013.11:45 PM (Raining) "The day I won't forget. It's a cold and sad evening. I'm not okay, my heart was badly crying for something that cannot be explained. I am missing someone that's already gone. I lost that someone almost two years ago, but still, I can't move.

"I can't let go of you. You're the missing part of me I love when we're together I wish that this is forever I want you to know that I love you And my heart says, It's only for you. You might think I'm crazy I just love you definitely

Would you stay for last? I just don't want to regret the past Please don't leave me alone. Don't just hang up on your phone Is this really goodbye? I can't even close my eye I want you to know that I love you And you know, I can't let go of you. Takano Kyohei" Sunako cried as she remember her one and only love.

Sunako always think that no one loved her as much as Takano Kyohei did. She thinks that no one cares and no one really understands her situation. She didn't know that, there was a boy who's always looking at her from behind.

Part II

After the traumatic experience of losing his uncle and misled into believing that nobody cared for him, he became an aloof and cruel person and used his sand to create the kanji on his forehead for love. It was Gaara, a tall, young and very attractive but always hides in the dark. He believe that he is the demon that can only love himself, but there was a girl whom he always looking at every time he visits the world of the mortal.

Gaara sitting on a tree looking at Nakahara Sunako, worried. He murmured "I wish I could wipe your tears", touching her left chest as if there is something weird he felt.

Few months later, Sunako's on her way to the cemetery. "I want to fly with you" he hold her tightly and fly. Sunako's shock on what he did a few seconds later, she shout and then, heaven and earth falls down. It was a shocking revelation, does she have powers too? I thought she's just an ordinary girl but she has an extraordinary power. "I'm sorry, I hope I did not scare you, I'm Gaara" Sunako with her blazing eyes turn to Gaara and punch him without any hesitation. Gaara's on the floor and she walks away.

Sunako's always visiting Kyohei tombs and since then Gaara is always there too, asking Kyohei what happen and why did he leave her alone.

One night, as the usual thing, Gaara asks the tombs Koyohei "as if you're going to answer all my questions" sigh. And then he heard a voice behind him " He's a good man and we're about to get married" and suddenly Sunako appears. Gaara bemused and smile "I'm sorry, I just want to know what happen" "No, it's okay. I'm Nakahara Sunako and he's my fiancé" pointing the tombs of Kyohei "We're about to get married, the day I won't forget, August 27, 2011. The day of our wedding, he died on a car accident and it was because of me" Sunako grief. "It's hard and painful, physical, mental, emotional, I can't move on" Gaara took Sunako on his chest "No, it's okay" he lends his handkerchief and give her a hug. "It's getting late, I think I should take you home" smiling toward her "Sure, thank you" "We'll fly, hold on" Sunako's amazed shouting "thank you! I love the view!" "It's my hobby, and I'm happy. It is my first time to see you smiling, you look carefree, young and innocent" Sunako blush "thank you" she smiles sweetly. "We're here" "Thank you Gaara! Take care" she says softly and smiled at him. "My pleasure, I hope I can always see that smile. Take care. Bye"

The next day, it was unexpected, Gaara on his black suit, white shirt and black tie. He's waiting outside with his car "He's dazzling" says Sunako. He smiled, it was only Takano Kyohei who made she feel lost and here's Gaara, her heart beats fast. "Hi" Gaara greet Sunako "Hello, you're dazzling" "Oh! Sorry, here" he put shades on sunako, blush, "Thank you" "You're always welcome Sunako, let's go?" Sunako is happy "Sure" she smiles sweetly.

They went to the cemetery and after chills out.

It's their everyday routine. They're happy with each other's company. Secretly, Gaara fall in love with the sweet, caring and beautiful Sunako.

One year later,

Sunako's on her way to the cemetery, she's sad and worried "He's not here again, I'ts been three days since I saw him, It feels like the firsts day of losing Kyohei. What happened to him? I think I', falling inlove with him and I'm sad that I lose it again" Sunako breathe deeply and sigh. Suddenly a boy, about six years old smiled at her. He's cute, his plump cheeks and his cute smile. The boy give her a piece of paper.

"When I met you the first time, I already know myself that I love you. And today, I would like to say that all my heart wanted to say I love you. No matter what happens in future I'll always will. Even I am not someone you wish, even I am not someone you want to be, but just one thing I want you to know, I will do my best to be the best you ever had. But a special way to make you know how much I need and love you so, so I looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything special for you. Except one thing you've heard and know that the words really live in the love that I show. So these words are special and know they're true. When I say the words from me to you, I love you"

Sunako cried and Gaara appears, he's holding a bouquet of white flowers and a big Koala Bear biscuit. "I don't want to see you crying again, I want you to be happy. Please be mine" Sunako wail, not because of sadness but because of feeling loved again by someone whom she fall for too. Sunako hug Gaara and says "Yes. Thank you. I love you too"

FIN


End file.
